Lyoko's Royalty
by JinxAnnWilson
Summary: Five years after the group graduates, Aelita is all alone. When she gives Odd a call, what do they decide? Oneshot - Oddlita - AU


_**Author's Note:** I really have nothing to say... But I hope you like this story!_

**Lyoko's Royalty**

_Aelita's Point Of View_

* * *

I've always been by myself, distant from the others. Yumi has Ulrich, Odd has Sissi, and Jeremie supposedly has me. That's what everyone wants. They all want me to be with Jeremie because we 'are just alike.'

Life's been pretty good since we've graduated, but we've all been separated. Yumi and Ulrich moved to Italy and now are going to get married in the fall. It's mostly because Yumi's pregnant with twins, Leo William and Lola Yumi. Odd and Sissi are doing well, too. They both live in Versailles, but Sissi goes back to Sceaux on the weekends to visit her dad, who is very ill. And as for me and Jeremie, I live in Sceaux and teach chemistry at Kadic while Jeremie got a full scholarship to the National University of Ireland and he now wants to get his master's in biomedical engineering. He met a nice German girl and they are now living together and he is teaching her English. I recently broke up with my boyfriend of about a year- Herb Pichon. Yes, the same Herb that followed Sissi around for every school year up until she started to date Odd in eleventh grade. Ever since then, he started to realize that he doesn't need Sissi to boss him around and after we graduated, we started to hang out and that leaded to us dating. We broke up when he started to hang around with Nicholas and they ended up in a lot of trouble and ended up getting thrown in jail. Even I don't know why, but I don't want to.

On the subject of breaking up, I did actually date Jeremie for quite a while, but as soon as Z.A.N.A. and Lyoko got in the way of us, I told him off. It's been forever since I've been to Lyoko, forever since Z.A.N.A. was defeated and Lyoko was shut down for good. I've wanted to go back, but I just never got brave enough to. But I know this life isn't meant to be as it is. We're meant to be together, we're best friends. So one day, I finally do it. After school, I go to the factory. It looks just as it did five years ago. I walk into the dusty factory and into the elevator. I walk into the room and slowly grab the lever. The lever to my whole world. I pull it and behind me, the supercomputer turns on. I sit in the chair and pull my phone out of my bag. I go through my contacts until I reach 'P', and I call 'Prince.'

_Ah, what is it, my princess?_

_Odd, I thought Sissi was your princess?_

_Nah, we broke up a week ago, after she bailed Herb and Nicholas out of jail and guess what- the terrible trio is back together!_

A huge smile comes onto my face, because Odd is single again. Maybe he can move back here and we can fall in love and live happily ever- No, Aelita, don't think that. He'll just find another girl and he'll move further away.

But as for now, I love Odd.

* * *

_Odd's Point Of View_

_So, what's up?_

_Nothing- I'm just in the factory..._

_Why?_

_Odd, I've wanted to go back to Lyoko forever. Life on Earth just isn't right, no matter how much I acted like I love it._

_So you're going back? Aelita-_

_It's not fair! My father is still there, and Jeremie hadn't ever taken into consideration to find him!_

I actually think that Aelita's right. Jeremie hadn't ever let her find her father, even when we snuck off to Lyoko to.

_What if something goes wrong?_

_We all have our alerts, don't we?_

Jeremie made us alert charm things in case Lyoko was ever tampered with. Aelita has a necklace, I have a ring, Jeremie has a chip in his glasses, Yumi has a bracelet, and Ulrich has a watch.

_You know I'm one for danger, Aelita, but we've moved on, we've-_

_It's always 'we this' or 'we that'! _We've _never done anything! Yumi and Ulrich have their kids and a marriage, Jeremie has biomedical engineering, but you and I hadn't accomplished anything! We can't even get out of France._

_What do you want, for me to come with you? Why?_

_Odd, in five years, a person can learn a lot. A person can learn a whole lot in nine._

_Why are you talking like a cheesy fortune cookie?_

_I've learned nothing in five years, but I learned who I love in nine._

_Who? I don't have all-_

_Odd, I love you._

_I gotta go. Bye._

After hanging up on my friend, our whole relationship flashed before my eyes. The nicknames, the laughs, the hugs- she was trying to be more than a friend, she was trying to be my _girlfriend._

And there's just one problem.

I don't love Aelita.

* * *

After thinking it over, I took a train to Sceaux to see Aelita. I go to the factory and when the elevator doors open, I see no one else but Aelita sitting in the chair usually belonging to Jeremie.

_Long time no see, Princess?_

_Odd?! You came!_

_Well, I came to see that you don't go. Aelita, I don't love you, but it's only because I don't want to ruin our friendship._

_Love never got in the way before? C'mon, Odd, We've got no one else but each other._

And with that, she kissed me, and my whole world changed.

_Aelita, you're right. We've always been in love, but we just never realized it._

_Well, I did._

_So, why are we going to Lyoko? And how long?_

_Forever, of course!_

_What? Earth to Aelita, are you there?_

_I mean that no one agrees on us being together, so we should be together in our own world. We could be there forever and always. We could be the King and Queen of Lyoko!_

_Then you first, m'lady!_

_Ah, but I need to program the scanners, my knight._

And after she did, we took a long walk hand-in-hand to the scanners, enjoying our last moments on Earth.

_Odd, I know this is our last few seconds on Earth, but I want you to know that I'm glad I spent them with you._

_See you in a minute, Princess._

_You too, my king._

* * *

As we were virtualized on our world, we looked as we did almost ten years ago.

_Why do we look so young?_

_Don't question it, my king. Hopefully we'll stay young forever!_

So we lay down in the grass in the forest sector in the peace and quiet, still holding hands. I give my princess a kiss on her crown, not knowing that across Europe are a three other ringing alerts, alerting the wearers that we are here.

But as for now, I'll always be with her, distant from the others.

* * *

I wrote this in about an hour, so tell me if a sentence doesn't make sense or if there are any misspellings! The outfits in Lyoko are set to be like the ones from season one.

(please review)


End file.
